


The C in Shiratorizawa Stands For Chaos

by semiluvr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiluvr/pseuds/semiluvr
Summary: weekly movie nights are a bit too chaotic at the dorms
Kudos: 9





	The C in Shiratorizawa Stands For Chaos

Chapter One 

Note: the common room is BIG 

Friday nights were what the boys of Shiratorizawa’s volleyball team looked forward to the most. It was something that was on all of their minds across the day going from math class to lunch to practice. Friday nights were the boys weekly movie nights. They decided on who chose the movie that week, who’s cooking and who’s cleaning up afterwards through rounds of arm wrestling. This was in no way peaceful as all 13 boys would start screaming at one another claiming some people were cheating and others having favorites leading the 10 minute arm wrestles to go on for at least half an hour. 

This week, Goshiki, one of the younger ones, was the one picking out the movie this week. Goshiki chose the movie A Walk To Remember which caused a huge eruption of arguments. 

Semi: WE ARE NOT WATCHING THIS 

Shirabu: Goshiki, we watched this five times already…. 

Reon: well it is his turn so he can pick whatever movie he wants us to watch 

Taichi: BUT COME ON NOW 

Ushijima: Taichi….. 

Taichi: sorry :(

Tendou: well that solves out the movie we’re watching. Semi, Shirabu, Yunohama and Yusho, what are you still doing standing here? Dinner won’t cook itself now will it?

Shirabu rolls his eyes and the four boys proceed to walk towards the kitchen taking out all the ingredients they need to make dinner. The boys decided on making a pot of stew filled with veggies and meat and a side set of noodles as the weather has gotten colder and they all want to avoid getting sick. 

Reon and Kai are cleaning up around the common room as they both know no one plans on cleaning around during the weekend. 

Kai: Reon, can you please go get some paper towels from the storage room? Make sure to keep the door open cause the door knob is broken. 

Reon: gotchu! I’ll be right back 

Let’s just say things take a bit of an unexpected turn from here. 

With all of this going on, the other boys are divided up into two groups. One is doing last minute laundry since someone *cough cough* Goshiki never ended up doing the laundry he was supposed to get done a few days ago while the other group was doing absolutely nothing. Soekawa, Goshiki and Tendou are upstairs going from room to room collecting dirty clothes to add into the washer. The four remaining boys, Ushijima, Shibata, Taichi and Yamagata are laying on the couches waiting for their friends to be done with work so they can start the movie night. 

Soekawa: you know you should really learn to do laundry on time and not wait for two of your friends to help you out 

Goshiki: I SAID I’M SORRY LIKE 5 TIMES ALREADY. PLEASE GET OVER IT 

Tendou: now now, Soekawa no need to bug Goshiki about it over and over again. Goshiki, Soekawa does have a point you know. 

Goshiki: sorry 

Soekawa: can you say that again? I don’t think I heard what you just said 

Goshiki rolls his eyes for what seems to be the 1000th time today and Tendou just can’t hold back his laughter. 

Back downstairs in the common room 

Kai: where is he? It’s been like 10 minutes. I could've sworn the paper towels were in the storage room, it shouldn’t take this long (he says softly so no one hears but Ushijima catches on)

Ushijima: who did you send to the storage room?

Kai: I sent Reon to get paper towels to clean down the tables 

Ushijima: the broken storage room?

Kai: well the room isn’t broken, it's the knob that is *scratches head*

Taichi: BRUH who’s making all that noise 

Semi: can you please shut up? I’m trying to cook in peace 

Taichi: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY

Shirabu: this is why i refuse to end up on cooking duty (whispers)

Ushijima: okay I’ll go look for him and the towels 

Kai: thanks captain 

Yusho: for the love of everything on this Earth, HOW DO YOU STILL NOT KNOW HOW TO CUT VEGETABLES PROPERLY???? 

Yunohama: WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?????

Yusho: WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?? I’M OLDER THAN YOU WHAT THE FU-

Semi: i'm going to kick both of you guys out if you don’t shut up 

Shirabu: you did something good for once

Semi: i really won’t hesitate to drop kick you right now 

Yunohama and Yusho have trouble holding in their cackles causing Shirabu to turn his head and give them his usual glare which everyone in the group calls the Death Stare. 

Within this time, Goshiki, Tendou and Soekawa are done collecting all the dirty clothes and are proceeding to go downstairs to put it in the washer which is downstairs along with the rest of their friends. 

Tendou in full max: BAKI BAKI NI ORE NANI WO? KOKORO WO DA YO

Goshiki and Soekawa along with the others are accustomed to their friend singing the same song at every chance he can get but that doesn't stop them from sighing out loud and rolling their eyes. 

Taichi: BRO DO YOU GUYS NOT HEAR THE KNOCKING? I PROMISE YOU I’M NOT LOSING MY MIND

Kai: Shirabu did hit you with the volleyball twice today so I think you’re kinda…. You know losing it 

Taichi: no I’m actually being serious. This is the second time I’ve been hearing knocking. Is someone at the door?

Ushijima in front of the storage room: uh oh. Kai, can you get over here please?

Kai: OKAY I’LL BE RIGHT THERE 

Kai walks towards the storage room with Taichi following him in the back. 

Kai: ohh…. So that’s the noise Taichi’s been hearing 

Taichi: omg wait…. GUYS GET OVER HERE 

Goshiki: guys I think Taichi is calling all of us 

Tendou: WE’LL BE RIGHT THERE

Shirabu, Semi, Yusho and Yunohama leave the kitchen and walk towards the storage room. Behind them is Tendou, Goshiki and Soekawa. 

Semi: what happened?

Ushijima: look down at the floor 

Everyone looks down at once and makes eye contact with an object. The object happens to be the door knob of the storage room 

Flashback scene (stated above):

Kai: Reon, can you please go get some paper towels from the storage room? Make sure to keep the door open since the door knob is broken. 

Reon: gotchu! I’ll be right back 

Present time: 

Kai: I told him to leave the door open (slaps forehead)

Ushijima: Reon, you’re in there right?

Reon: OH MY GOD FINALLY!!! WHERE WERE YOU GUYS????

Semi: I think you’re going to have to wait in there a bit more. Shirabu and Goshiki ran upstairs to get pins to open up the knob 

Taichi: i really don’t think pins are going to work 

Semi: well do you have a better idea smartass?

Ushijima: now is not the time to start arguing. You two can leave the arguing for later 

Now let’s just say the arguing wasn’t saved for later but only proceeded to continue. Semi and Taichi continue to argue about the knob situation and somehow Yunohama and Yusho start arguing about their cooking skills and in all this, Tendou just can’t seem to stop singing. 

With all this chaos going on, two lovely boys were on the couch sleeping and letting out quiet snores. Yamagata, who happens to be a light sleeper, is awakened due to his friends screaming on the top of their lungs while Shibata continues to peacefully snore. Yamagata smells something funny and gets up from the coach. He couldn’t pinpoint the smell but he knew it was nearby. As he walks around for the next two minutes, he finally finds the source of the smell and when he does, he doesn't hesitate to scream on the top of his lungs. 

Yamagata: GUYS OH MY LORD GET TO THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW 

With this, Semi and Yusho rush to the kitchen and Shibata is awoken instantly. Back in front of the storage room, Shirabu and Goshiki take turns opening the door with the hundred pins they have in their hands. With what felt like was their 1982856th attempt, they finally got the door to open. Reon rushes out of the storage room and falls on the floor

Tendou goes to pick Reon off the floor and isn’t able to hold in his laughs  
Tendou: i think this is a sign to never enter the storage room again OR for you to listen to Kai when he tells you to leave the door open 

Goshiki: am i the only one smelling smoke or?

Shirabu: THE STEW. THE STEW. THE STEW. 

Yunohama: OH FUCK. OH FUCK. THE FOOD IS BURNING 

Shirabu and Yunohama rush to the kitchen with the others questioning the whole situation going on. 

Semi: OPEN UP ALL THE WINDOWS 

Ushijima: the smoke alarm never went off though?

Tendou: the smoke alarm? Wait a minute, Taichi, weren’t you supposed to get the alarm replaced after the situation from a few months ago?

Taichi turns to Tendou and turns his head back and starts to whistle as he scratches the back of his head. 

Taichi: um…. I kinda forgot 

Ushijima: remind me to get a new alarm next time we go out

Now back to the kitchen

Semi: who in their right sense of mind put the stove power to the max?

Yusho and Yunohama at the same time as they point at each other: HE DID IT

Goshiki is dumping out all the food from the stew pot and from the pan. Shirabu takes the pan and starts cleaning them. Soekawa is opening up all the windows and doors while Yamagata is calling as many of his classmates to let them know of the situation so no one thinks a fire is happening in the dorms. Shibata takes this opportunity to call the local pizza shop since dinner was practically ruined. 

It takes about 15 minutes for everything to fall into place. Shibata went downstairs to throw out the trash after calling the pizza shop and Goshiki proceeded to take out the towels that Roen was supposed to get and started cleaning up the main table. Shirabu gets all the soft drinks from the fridge and places them on the table. Another 10 minutes pass by and the boxes of pizza are finally here. 

Ushijima: come on. It's time to eat

Semi: Goshiki, put on the movie you chose

Taichi: I’m betting 2000 yen that Soekawa and Reon are going to cry 

Soekawa and Reon at the same time: I WON’T CRY

Taichi: how about we make it 4000 yen 

Soekawa and Reon: YOU’RE ON

Tendou: ah fuck i burnt my mouth 

Shirabu: did you happen to not see all the steam coming from the pizza or…… 

Goshiki: SHUSH THE MOVIE’S STARTING 

Ushijima: well tonight was definitely something 

Well Ushijima, you’re in for more as the chaos has only just begun 

Time Skip: around 2 hours later 

Soekawa as he’s sobbing: WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE?

Reon as he blows into his 25th tissue: THEY WERE SO PERFECT 

Semi: it’s just a movie it's okay 

Goshiki: LANDON DESERVED MORE 

Shirabu: oh no Goshiki’s crying 

Taichi: I WON THE BET AS ALWAYS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ushijima: Taichi you’re going to wake up the other students 

Tendou as he pushes back his hair: I take back what I said hours ago. Don’t ever let Goshiki pick out movies. 

Goshiki: TENDOUUUUUUUUUUU NOOOOOO

Yusho: life's too short. We shouldn't spend it crying over sad movies 

Tendou as he’s slapping Yusho’s back: i taught you well 

Ushijima as he’s getting up: alright time to clean up. It's already 11pm, go get your pillows and blankets 

Ushijima, Shibata, Taichi and Yamagata, the ones that were relaxing before having nothing to do were the ones assigned for cleaning up. Ushijima starts picking up all the pizza boxes and throws them out. Shibata picks up all the glasses and empty soft drink bottles and throws them out. Taichi and Yamagata gather all the paper towels and start cleaning down the table where all the food was placed. 

Yamagata: you want to vacuum just a bit for the crumbs 

Taichi: sure but make it quick cause it’s going to be loud 

Yamagata starts vacuuming since there were way too many crumbs on the floor. In the meantime, Goshiki, Tendou and Kai walk into the room with all the pillows and blankets. It’s part of the weekly movie night tradition for all the boys to stay up as long as they can chit chatting and then sleeping in the room. 

Once they’re all in the room, the chit chatting begins. The talks go from school work to volleyball to some of the girls in their classes and so much more and this goes on for hours. It was a time of relaxation to say the least. All the stress they felt throughout the school week was all expressed during these weekly talks. They all trusted each other like they were family or even beyond that. The third and second years have known one another for a few years while the first years have only known them for less than a year but the amount of years really didn’t matter. If anyone were to see them, they would assume that the boys were friends since birth. They all had friends outside of the volleyball team but they decided to stick to one another like glue. To some, they were just a group of 13 boys who happened to make up the strongest volleyball team in Miyagi Prefecture but deep down, they were family. They didn’t need to be blood related to know that. I mean, why else would they all proceed to spend their lunch hours together or go to the local cafes to study for finals together or simply spend all their free time together. 

They were all grateful to have one another. They knew their high school experience was full of sunshine because they had one another. The amount of trust they had in each other was beyond other people's expectations. They all knew they would be friends till death and even then, death wouldn’t be able to separate them all. It was as simple as that. They were able to put their head up high despite any failures and hardships they faced because each of them knew they had twelve other friends that would be right by their side. 

Semi: yo I’m kinda hungry 

Shirabu: we ate like two hours ago. You’re going to get bad digestion if you eat now especially cause it’s already so late

Tendou: the med student really popped out (authors note: you guys get the reference right lmao)

Ushijima: you can munch on a few chips if you want. I don't think that'll hurt you 

Yusho: didn’t we run out of chips like last week?

Kai: Taichi was supposed to buy more 

Taichi: um… i might have forgotten to buy some 

Tendou: first you forget the smoke alarm and now the chips

Goshiki: we really shouldn’t make him do things 

Shirabu: don’t let this get to your head but I actually agree with you on that 

Yunohama: want to go to the store and get some? 

Goshiki: but we’re not allowed to leave the dorms at night!

Tendou: guys do you all want to try and sneak out right now? 

Ushijima: tendou 

Tendou: i was kidding wakatoshi 

Yamagata as he looks into the fridge: there’s left over apple pie 

Semi: PIE I LOVE PIE 

Shirabu: i think we all know that by now 

Reon: where did the pie come from?

Shibata: i bought some from the store yesterday 

Soekawa: i guess it's time to eat again 

Shirabu: yeah at 1am….

Tendou: kenjirou stop being such a buzzkill 

Shirabu: ugh okay 

The boys start to gather around the boxes of pies and start gobbling it down a bit too quickly causing a few of them to start choking. 

Goshiki with his mouth full: do we have any more drinks? 

Taichi: weren't you the one who chugged down the bottle of ice tea in like 2 minutes 

Tendou: good lord i will never understand how he likes ice tea

Shirabu: says the one that likes black coffee

Tendou: what’s wrong with black coffee?

Shibata: everything is wrong with black coffee

Kai: and the bickering has begun 

Ushijima: it won’t stop till we all go to sleep


End file.
